Faoladh
by NCChris
Summary: Lily knows better than to pick up hitchhikers, but handsome Lorcan O'Toole has a reassuring aire about him despite his commanding presence. An original work loosely based on the Werewolves of Ossory or the Faoladh. Contains mature themes.


_**AN: I've branched out into an original one shot. This is a work of original fiction. All characters and plotlines are the intellectual property of the author. This work is intended for mature audiences. I've taken liberties with the Faoladh and hope I've done them justice. If you'd like to learn more about this interesting shapeshifter mythology, there are several good starting places online. Thank you for reading.**_

* * *

She slows the truck down in the blinding rain as she rounds the bend and sees the hunched over figure trudging along the side of the road. He's big; she can tell that even from his hunched posture, and it gives her a moment of pause as she slows down a little to keep from splashing him with muddy rainwater from the ditch. She actually decides to keep on driving, but at the last second she glances in her rearview mirror and catches his eye.

Her foot taps down on the brake almost of its own volition before she's even aware she's decided to stop and take him in. He uncurls his frame as she reaches over and unlocks the passenger door for him. Her truck is old and doesn't have a lot of frills like automatic door locks, but it has meaning.

He fills the cab of the truck with his presence. She expects to be nervous; after all she's heard the hitchhiker horror stories that abound in this part of the Cascades, but she isn't. He's got a powerful presence, but it isn't in the least threatening as he quietly thanks her for the ride and reaches in the backseat when she indicates her gym bag so he can use the towel to dry off a little.

They ride in silence away from town; she adjusts the vents to blow warmer air as the temperature continues to drop outside. Finally, she decides she should ask where he's heading as the area grows more isolated.

"We're pretty far outside of town. Where can I drive you?"

She thinks he's fallen asleep for a moment when he doesn't answer immediately. She actually reaches over to gently shake him, but he grasps her hand before it lands on his muscled forearm. His grip is firm, yet gentle as he diverts her touch to his knee. Her fingers feel almost icy in his warm grip, but it is a cool night.

His voice is a deep husky rasp as he rubs her fingers gently once.

"Do you know Mazama?"

Her 'yes' comes out a bit strangled, but he seems to hear and understand her. His fingers begin to lightly stroke the back of her hand.

"My people have a ranch outside of there. It's on the north side."

She takes a breath, inexplicably feeling calm and reassured by his soothing tone & touch.

"That's a long way from here. I live outside Twisp. Did you breakdown in Carlton or something?"

She's momentarily startled by his rich laughter, but soon finds it contagious and chuckles along with him, apologizing.

"Oh wow! I'm sorry…that was kind of nosy, wasn't it?"

She can hear the smile in his voice as he replies.

"It's okay. It was a little curious, but I don't mind." His tone sobers as he continues. "I've been gone from home for a few years. I was in Iraq and Afghanistan. I finally got out of the Army about 6 months ago and decided it was time to come home. My family…" he stutters over his word choice and she wonders if his relationship is strained, "runs a tourist ranch and guide service in Mazama. My great-grandparents started it and it's been in the family ever since."

She murmurs quietly, "It must have been hard to be away from your home and family."

He nods, but doesn't comment further on that subject. "You can drop me off in Twisp. I'll hole up somewhere for tonight and get a start toward home again in the morning."

"You can stay with me. I have an extra room and it's closer to Winthrop."

She blurts out the offer before she even realizes what she's going to say and then blushes a brilliant red when she realizes how the offer probably sounds to him.

He squeezes her hand reassuringly and she has a moment of bewilderment. It's odd to feel so comfortable with someone she doesn't know, but there's an instant ease with him.

"Thank you for the offer, ma'am. I would appreciate the dry bed tonight."

His calm response makes it clear that he doesn't expect anything more than what she offered and she's grateful for his intuitiveness.

"Lily…" She clarifies at his puzzled look. "Lily, not ma'am, okay?"

His grin is open and relaxed. "Duly noted, Lily. I'm Lorcan O'Toole."

"I know the O'Toole Ranch. Gaelen is a good customer of mine. I made her a new set of dishes last year for one of the hunting lodges. Is she your sister?"

The atmosphere in the truck relaxes as they find common ground in Lorcan's family and soon the remaining miles have flown past as Lily pulls the truck off the highway and onto an almost hidden driveway, pulling under a carport at her modest cabin a few moments later.

"Here it is."

She hops out of the cab and raises the soft cover on her truck bed, grateful that her provisions have made it home with minimal dampness.

"Thanks."

Her reply is quiet as Lorcan shoulders half the groceries in one go and follows her up to the front door, his knapsack slung casually over one shoulder.

"The bathroom is down the hall and there are towels under the sink if you want a shower. I'm going to start on some supper. I'd planned on broiling steak and potatoes. Is that okay?"

Lily is just putting food on two plates when Lorcan comes into the kitchen rubbing his shaggy hair with a towel and clothes clinging to his damp muscles.

"That smells great, Lily. Thank you."

She smiles and sets the food in front of him at the table. Their conversation is light and relaxed over supper, centering on her pottery business and his family's ranch. She can't remember the last time she's felt so comfortable with a man.

As the fire burns down, she reluctantly shows Lorcan the spare room and hovers in the doorway as he deposits his things inside.

"Um, so I think everything is ready, but if you need anything, I'm down the hall. There's kerosene in the heater on the hearth, so feel free to light it, if you get cold."

She looks up and their eyes meet briefly. Lorcan has been silently watching her throughout her awkward hostess soliloquy; he smiles in that easy masculine way that makes her stomach tighten and her panties dampen.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Thank you, Lily. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Lorcan."

"Night, Lily."

She hears the soft snick of the bolt as he snaps it in place.

* * *

He's up with the sun the next morning and she finds him in the kitchen making coffee and pancakes when she stumbles in bleary-eyed. He smirks at her disheveled appearance and hands her a cup of coffee, sweet and light, assuming that's how she takes it from the supply of creamer and sugar in her pantry.

She shoots him a grateful look and sips the concoction while she sets the breakfast table, eventually feeling human enough for conversation.

"Did you sleep well, Lorcan?"

She grins as he sets a plate heaped with sausage links and pancakes in front of her at the table and they dig into their breakfast.

"So, I can drive you out to the O'Toole place today, if you'd like? I have a piece to deliver to the Inness family, so it only a few miles further out."

Lorcan nods. "Thank you, Lily. That's nice of you. Gaelen will want you to stay for supper, I'm sure."

* * *

The voices are muffled as she swims back toward consciousness, low and somehow comforting with a lilt that reminds her of Ireland.

"She's the one, Gaelen. I'm sure of it. I've dreamt of her every night since I turned 13. I smelled it when I got in her truck yesterday."

A feminine voice joins Lorcan's.

"She's a lovely young woman, Lorcan, and very talented. I'm proud to welcome her to the clan. When will you tell her?"

Lily groggily blinks in the weak light of the bedroom, her voice raspy.

"Tell me what?"

She's tries to sit up from the comfortable bed she's snuggled into, but is gently restrained by Lorcan's strong hand at her shoulder.

"Stay still for now, Lily. You took a hell of a nasty fall from your horse on the way to the Inness ranch. Gaelen's boy, Liam, found you and brought you back here."

"I feel okay now…a little sore maybe." Lily stubbornly refuses to let go of the whispered conversation. "Tell me what?"

She doesn't miss the nod that Lorcan gives Gaelen as she slips out the door and he moves to sit in the chair beside her bed. His voice is calm, but his body is tense as he begins to speak.

"Have you ever heard of The Werewolves of Ossory? Ossory is an ancient part of Ireland; Kilkenny is the modern name. It's said they are descended from Clan Allta of Ossory."

He seems to want some sort of response.

"My grandmother used to tell me stories about shapeshifting wolves that would guide lost travelers through the Irish countryside and guard children or wounded people."

Lorcan nods.

"Yeah, my grandmother, too. Those are the same stories. We call them the faoladh or sometimes the conroicht. It's a curse passed down generation to generation. Saint Natalis cursed my family for some infraction of early Christianity."

He calmly lifts his head and meets her somewhat shocked gaze.

"We have been shapeshifters and guardians of the forests ever since."

Lily takes a moment to think through what he's said. There are really two options. He and his sister, Gaelen, are lunatics who believe they turn into wolves and protect their lands and the people that stray onto them or, and it's a big or, the stories are true and some of the Irish werewolves her grandmother had always told her about had immigrated along with others from the Kilkenny area like her family. She's still processing as she says the first thing that comes to mind.

"My family was from Kilkenny. My grandmother's parents were born there. She raised me after my parents died."

Lorcan seems to think this is a normal response to what he's shared and gently takes her hand.

"I know. Our families have known each other for generations. I am Clan Allta of Mide and you're Clan Cholmain of Mide. My family served yours in the days of Kings and Chieftains."

"Does that matter? The clans, I mean. Was I like…promised to you at birth or something?"

Lily says this in a scoffing tone and becomes alarmed when Lorcan instantly stiffens, seemingly apprehensive or even offended by her lame joke.

"Lorcan, I'm sorry. It was a bad joke. I didn't mean anything by it."

He nods and relaxes a bit again.

"The short answer, Lily, is that you were promised to me, in a manner of speaking, but not by the clans. My people find their mates through dreams. Usually the males start dreaming of her when they begin shifting in their early teens. I've been dreaming of you since I was 13."

Lily shifts in the bed. The talk of destiny and mates makes her more nervous than the earlier talk of werewolves.

"Are you sure it's me? I mean, we've never met before I picked you up the other night even though we grew up only about 30 minutes from each other. There could be a mistake."

Lorcan slowly shakes his head and looks at her, his gaze steady, but there's something in his eyes. Lily realizes with a sinking feeling that she's hurt him with her doubt.

"I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in. Can you explain how you can be so certain?"

Lily squeezes his hand lightly; she doesn't want to hurt him, but she isn't going to rush into anything either.

"It's a lot of things, Lily." He pauses and scrubs a hand through his hair. "It's the way your hair curls at the ends and lies over your shoulders. Or how you drum your fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of whatever song's on the radio a half-beat too slow."

He brings her hand to his lips and she thinks he's about to kiss it, but he surprises her by instead running his nose along her wrist where her pulse is thundering.

"It's the way you smell. I've breathed in that scent every single night since the night of my 13th birthday in my dreams. It's unmistakable, Lily. You are my intended mate."

* * *

Lily looks up from her laptop as a car idles to a stop outside her cabin. It's a snowy night; a fire roars in the fireplace and she isn't expecting company. She sets the computer on the coffee table and jots a final note, a reference to the recorded folklore of Giraldus Cambrensis that describes the mythology of the faoladh from around the 1100's, before standing and going to open the door, only mildly surprised when Lorcan stands on the other side.

"Lorcan…Hi. I wasn't expecting you tonight. How are the roads? The news said things were getting icy out there."

She steps aside to allow him into the warmth of the cozy den, glad for his presence despite his unannounced visit. Things have been a bit awkward and forced between them since his disclosure and she had told him she needed some space to think things through. So far, Lorcan has honored that wish; Lily wonders what has changed his mind tonight. She doesn't wonder for long.

"Lily, I know you asked for time to think about things. I don't think you need to think about this, Lily."

His voice deepens as he walks toward her, his eyes burning with intensity.

"I think you need to stop thinking…" His arms wound around her body and pulled her into his, causing her to crane her head up to look at him. His lips hovered near hers, breath washing over them.

"You need to feel."

Her heart skips a beat as his lips descend on hers and she takes his advice. She turns off that part of her brain that's been spinning 90 miles an hour since learning about him and instead just gives in to her body's instinctual reaction to him. Their bodies move together in sync and they wind up twined together on the sofa, his arms around her waist and chin resting on her shoulder.

"You're researching my clan?"

She hums softly as he kisses her shoulder.

"Yeah…Is that okay?" She rushes on. "I just wanted to learn more about everything and it was…" She trails off as he tilts her head toward him and kisses her again, his lips gentle and possessive.

"Yes, a chuisle mo chroí, it's okay. I want you to feel comfortable about who I am." (pulse of my heart)

She relaxes into his arms again, a little smile on her lips.

"I do feel better about things now, Lorcan. Thank you for giving me some time to process everything." Lily traces the strong line of his jaw before continuing. "Can we talk about things more now, Lorcan?"

He nuzzles into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Of course, Lily. Do you have questions for me?"

She runs her fingers through his hair lightly as she orders her thoughts.

"Well, I guess…how does it work? The curse? Do you only shift in pairs for seven years each still? What does that mean for us since I'm not faoladh?"

"That part of the myth is just that…a myth. In ancient times, my clan did have an alpha pair that phased for seven years at a time. They sacrificed those years so that the rest of us could live relatively normal lives, but long ago we decided as a clan that it was better to bear the burden together. Now, we tend to phase at will from the time we reach puberty and once we become adults, we share the burden of protecting our lands and the people within them. It's a lot like running patrols in the military. We know our land better than anyone else, so if there are hikers lost or something else like that, working as a pack seems to be the most efficient way of helping. We work closely with law enforcement and forestry services while remaining in secret. I even used my skills in the Army occasionally.

"We aren't aggressive like most of the werewolves you've heard of before. We consider ourselves guardians and protectors of humans. We would only ever harm a human in self-defense or in defense of someone else. This gift of shapeshifting may have started out as a curse, but my people found a way long ago of working with it to bring good and to live more peacefully. Our ancestors and yours worked together during times of danger or war to protect the humans living in our lands."

He pauses a moment before continuing, obviously choosing his words carefully.

"As for how this would affect you, that's largely up to you. If you accept me as your mate, and I hope you do, then we will seal our bonding with a ceremony that will induct you into Clan Allta. Once that is completed and our bond is made permanent, you will gain the ability to shapeshift. We no longer consider it a curse, but I know it can be scary to outsiders. As your mate, I would help you through your first years of phasing. The rest of my immediate family would also do everything they could to help you adjust."

Lily thinks over that for a moment before replying.

"Okay. I think that makes more sense than some of the crazy stories I've been reading on the internet."

Lorcan laughs softly.

"Well, Wikipedia is notoriously inaccurate, a chuisle mo chroí." (pulse of my heart)

Lily smiles at his teasing humor.

"How is our bond sealed?"

He kisses her neck lightly and speaks in a husky voice.

"You accept me as your mate and we make love. I will allow my wolf side to become more prominent and I will mark you with a bite, a sign of our devotion which you will return after your first shift. My clan mates for life. I will always see to your comfort, protection, and happiness. It sounds old-fashioned, but it's our way. We'll be partners in everything after that, in all decisions, in hunts, in raising our children. It's actually very modern when you think about it. My clan has lived this way for generations."

They're standing at the door when she makes her decision. The snow is blowing and huge drifts have formed while they've been together in front of her fire. She rests her hand on his arm as he kisses her once more and turns to go.

"Lorcan…wait."

He turns, looking at her expectantly.

"I accept you as my mate. Don't go. Stay here with me tonight."

She sees the change in him as her words sink in. He's nervous, afraid to believe her.

"Please. Come back inside and stay here with me."

She holds out her hand to him and smiles a little when he finally takes it and leads her back inside and down the hall to her bedroom.

* * *

Lorcan lights a fire in the fireplace by her bed, taking the chill from her bedroom, before undressing her slowly. There's a fierce tenderness in his gaze as he revealed her body little by little. Lily for her part gave herself over to him, letting him do things his way, her nipples pebbling in the cool room as he stepped back and admired her.

"Let me see you, Lorcan."

Lily's voice is soft and soothing as she steps toward him and begins working open the buttons on his flannel shirt. She presses a kiss to his chest and smiles as she feels its thundering rhythm against her lips. When she finally releases him from the confines of his jeans, he's long and thick and ready for her. Lily is nervous as she gently strokes a finger over his length from base to tip.

His voice is almost a whisper. "I won't hurt you, Lily."

She takes his hand and leads him to her quilt-covered bed. "I know."

She's ready for him when he enters her in a smooth deep thrust, his body caging hers protectively, her moans deep and needy as her body accepts him. Lorcan whispers soothing tender things in her ear as they move together, some she understands, others in a language she barely knows– words of love, devotion, gentle possession.

It's those whispered endearments that push her over the edge into blissful oblivion. She barely feels his teeth sink into her shoulder, only cries out in renewed pleasure as he claims her body fully. She strokes his sweat-dampened hair as he shudders violently and bottoms out inside her, pulsing and shaking along with her as he fills her body with his essence.

They make love over and over as the fire burns down, coming together in passion sometimes and in tenderness others, their bond cementing more with each round. Later, as Lorcan lies sleeping with his head resting against her stomach and his arms cinched around her hips, Lily knows she will come to love him. She can feel the affection growing as she gazes down at him; she already trusts him completely.

* * *

Gaelen tries to calm her down as she finishes getting dressed. Today is the day of her first shift. She's equal parts terrified and exhilarated. After tonight's full moon, she'll be able to shift at will, a full member of Clan Allta through her mate's bite and the curse-that-isn't.

"He'll help you through this, Lily. My brother is a good man, a good faoladh."

Gaelen speaks softly as she brushes Lily's hair into soft waves down her back. Lily hears Lorcan in the hallway and her tense muscles relax minutely as Gaelen steps out of the room and Lorcan's comforting bulk fills it.

"Are you ready, a chuisle mo chroí? (pulse of my heart)

Lily nods and crosses to him, letting him wrap his arms around her.

"Will it hurt, Lorcan?"

"No, mo chroí. The shift isn't painful. I'll help you through it and we'll go for a run in the moonlight."

Lily takes his hand and they walk out of the French doors into the backyard, slowly disappearing into the woods. The moon is up and Lily can feel it weighing on her, like it's pushing down on her skin or shrinking it somehow.

Lorcan's voice is low and commanding.

"Take off your clothes, Lily. You're feeling the urgency of your first change. Do as I say and it'll be easier."

He strips off his own clothes while she struggles to make her hands obey her brain. His are gentle as they replace her own and help her disrobe.

"Just give in to the sensation, mo chroí. Your body will know what to do."

Lily breathes deeply; senses heightened as the clouds shift and bathe the small wooded clearing in moonlight. She can feel the power of the change coiled beneath her skin.

Her eyes slide to Lorcan as he fluidly morphs into a large gray wolf, his ears and feet tipped with black. She shivers as his velvety muzzle presses at her ribs, seemingly to remind her to breathe and allow the change to happen.

Just like that, Lily takes in a final shuddering breath and allows the power to flow over her, her body seamlessly reshaping into a lithe raven black wolf. Lorcan chuffs approvingly at his mate's beauty and noses at her flank.

Lily stands stunned in the moonlit clearing, ears and nose twitching at the overwhelming sights and scents now flooding her consciousness. Her mate is pressed to her side, his bulk and warmth s comforting in this form as his other.

With a gentle nudge, he pushes her forward, urging her to test her legs and run. Lily takes off, shooting through the woods agilely, Lorcan giving chase and both wolves intensely excited by this more animalistic mating display. He will have to catch her and make her his again.

Lorcan easily gains on her, his longer legs eating up the distance between them despite Lily's greater agility. He snaps at her heels with a low growl and she whirls at him, giving him an annoyed yip.

Lily barrels through the woods, not realizing that Lorcan has been herding her back to the clearing until she gets there. She skids to a halt and spins in a slow circle, stopping just before Lorcan launches himself at her.

Their bodies roll through the underbrush and finally come to a rest in a small thicket. Lorcan lightly licks Lily's muzzle as their bodies naturally align themselves. Instinct guides Lily as she lifts her tail to allow him entrance as he mounts her, sinking deep inside her, his hips working furiously as they mate. Lily encourages him with a low whine as he clamps down on the scruff of her neck and empties himself inside her. They lower themselves to the forest floor of their sheltered little nook, Lorcan licking and nuzzling her as they relax and wait for his knot to subside.

* * *

Lily wakes from a light doze back in her human form with Lorcan still wound around her and pressing soft tender kisses to her bare skin. His voice is gravelly as his hips press in a gentle rhythm against hers.

"You're so beautiful, Lily."

She moans lightly and pushes back against him, her body tightening in pleasure as his palm splays out over her belly and his thumb massages her clit.

"Cum for me, mo chroí."

She cries out his name as waves of pleasure wash over her, drawing him over the edge along with her again until they're spent.

* * *

Lily rests her hand on Lorcan's shoulder as Gaelen and Geoff mark out a search grid on the topographical grid. The hikers had last been seen an hour's hike from the ranch. The human search party had been unsuccessful in their rescue. It was up to Clan Allta to find the young couple now.

"I know that area. Lorcan and I can take it." Lily speaks up with certainty, eager to find the honeymooning couple before the winter storm hits.

Gaelen cuts her eyes over to Geoff and the mated Alpha pair seems to communicate silently for a moment before Geoff replies.

"OK. Lily and Lorcan will take grid 3. Gaelen and I will take 2. Seamus and Sia will take 1. Let's find this couple before the weather sets in. Remember, approach cautiously and make sure they only see you in human form if you find them. Save the humans…protect the secret, yeah?"

He and Gaelen look around at the loose circle of faoladh for confirmation before the group steps out onto the wooded ranch property and shifts together, running as a pack to fulfill their duties to humanity.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
